Megaman Star Force: You are not the Boss of us now
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: Geo, Gemini Sparks, Bud, and Zack have fallen into a trap by Ophiuca for her revenge on GS, she used Luna for the bait. Now its up to them to save Luna being trap in the mall and stop Ophiuca. GxL, another songfic "Boss of me" by They Might Be Giant.


**Sonia - Geo, Gemini Sparks, Bud, and Zack have fallen into a trap by Ophiuca for her revenge on Gemini, she used Luna for the bait. Geo and Bud cannot transformed, Gemini Sparks cannot used their attacks, but they used random weapons that they got from the mall. LxG songfic...**

**Silver Horror - This is also another Luna and Geo story, and a song with They Might Be Giants with their song "Boss of me." ****I do not own them all only Capcom owns them, so please do not sue me or the song.**

**Geo and the boys - Please enjoy the story or else we will go after you with our weapons! (Showing off their weapons)**

**Gemini W and B - (Apathetic) Weirdo...**

_You are not the Boss of Us_

Early in the morning, Ophiuca who taking control of Luna were thinking about ways to torment them by calling them early than 4:34 AM and Geo got the phone first after they have a sleepover for boys only outside of the yard. Geo said on the phone tired, "Hello Luna its only 4:34 AM what do you want?" "Uh Geo Ophiuca and I have been wondering if we can go to the mall with boys and us," said Luna hiding her laughter wearing her usual clothes.

"What the mall we cannot go there, it won't be opened," said Geo in shocked, "It's only opened at 8 o'clock." Cygnus Wing with piano, Aaron with the horns, Tom with the bass, Solo with the drums, and Harp Note with the guitar started playing the song on Geo's rooftop.

_Yes, no, maybe  
I don't know  
Can you repeat the question?_

"Well, not when I am around my parents own the store," said the Possessed Luna with her bossy attitude taking over by Ophiuca, "SO WE GET TO GO, and GET YOUR LAZY ASS HERE!" Possessed Luna slammed the phone and Geo noticed something is wrong. So Geo waked up the others, B aggressive punch him in the face, "Why the hell to waked up, I was having a good dream with Sonia and me having … (Paused) I mean "a Battle." "Yeah right," said Geo throwing him the clothes, "Luna wants us to go the mall." "I thought the mall is opened at 8 o'clock," said Omega coming out of his transer.

_You're not the boss of me now  
You're not the boss of me now_

"Yeah, but Luna GOT ACCESS!" said Geo stress going into the bathroom and got dress. B helped waked up the others by using the fire hydrogen and the water hoses, blasting them into the fences. Zack said in shocked, "AUGH I wet myself again!" "What the hell B!" said Gemini W cranky after having a rude awakened. "NAY NAY, you didn't get me," said Omega teasing him. Gemini B said throwing the water hose into the ground and punched the ground, "Dammit, I will get you Omega." Geo who is finally dress coming out of his room, Geo said, "Come on B you will get him."

_You're not the boss of me now  
And you're not so big_

After getting dress, they went into Luna's mansion that is waiting outside and Ophiuca is nowhere, they felt something is wrong all of the sudden as Luna give them an evil smiled on her face. As they fall into their trap, Luna throws a smoke ball at them and they have a blackout. All of the sudden, Gemini Sparks were trapped in the room surrounded with Girl's clothes tied up in the chair. Gemini B said noticed wearing a dress, "What the hell?"

_You're not the boss of me now  
You're not the boss of me now_

"This kimono is kind of comfortable," said Gemini W wearing a kimono, Gemini B twitches he said to his brother, "I don't even know you anymore." "Shut up both of us," said Ophiuca coming out the screen. Gemini B and W said apathetic, "Great, she is ripping off from Saw the Movie, what a rip-off." "Hey get me off this (Beep) ing Dress," said Bud wearing a bride dress angered as he come into the room, they both stared at him and laughed at him. Geo dragged into the room wearing Bridget outfit from Guilty Gear and he said angered, "This going to suck even more." "This is amusing me," Ophiuca angered, "to get my revenge on you all for killing me and most of all you GEMINI SPARKS!" "Oh boy," said Gemini B in shocked, Gemini W calming down said, "You still having a grudge of revenge, why the hell?"

_You're not the boss of me now  
And you're not so big_

"SHUT UP or else the princess get it," said Ophiuca switching the view of the camera to Luna who is tie into chair in a huge tube of Ice cream. "Oh no!" said Geo in shocked seeing Luna drowning in the ice cream of Napoleon.

_Life is a test, but I confess  
I like this mess I've made so far_

"She is lucky," said Gemini B in his mind, "That is my only favorite ice cream." "Hey where's Zack?" said Gemini W looking around. Omega coming out of Geo's transer, "I think he is somewhere in different area."

_Life is unfair, so I just stare  
At the stain on the wall where_

Ophiuca said, "OH FOR A MOTHER (Beep)er sake, viruses attacked." Viruses take over the mall, Geo and Bud freed Gemini Sparks, Geo tried to transform into Megaman, but it failed. Geo said, "This cannot be, I cannot transformed into Megaman." "Oh man, I cannot transform into my form," said Bud try to transform as well. Gemini B and W try to used their attacks, but it did not work as it bounced back shocking both of them. They both got shock and ended up having an afro, Gemini B said angered, "Dammit!"

_Grade on a curve and you'll observe  
I'm right below the horizon_

Gemini W said, "We cannot use our powers, besides she is wood. "Meaning," said Gemini B. "We have get some weapons that can help face the viruses," said Bud, Geo apathetic, "This mall don't have anything with weapons." Gemini B rips off the dress, he has worn, but Gemini W takes off the kimono in a mannered by folding it up, and so they looked to find weapons.

_Yes, no, maybe, I don't know  
Can you repeat the question?_

Gemini B found a two water blasters in the toy section, he feel it up with sticky candy juice and milk that he put together. Gemini W found two cans of stringer and rotten eggs that smells as if they have not been there for 10 months without being refrigerated. Gemini W said covered his nose, "God its smells like Bud's feet, or well it can be a bomb as well." Gemini W grabbed the eggs and put it in the bag, and the tune coming out of the speaker started to play causing them to singed.

_You're not the boss of me now  
You're not the boss of me now  
You're not the boss of me now_

Bud got an axe from another department hold a bra as a slingshot and wearing a Viking helmet singing like he is in an opera, Gemini W and Gemini B give him awkward stared. Geo got the nun chucks from the ninjas department, he try it out, but end up being hit in the crotch. "Oh the pain," said Geo in pain, Omega laughed. They meet up in the middle of the mall, Geo said struggling the walked, "We got everything." "I got a bra as a slingshot," said Bud showing off holding a bra on his hand and the bra on his chest, "And another one as my chest plate."

_And you're not so big_

Geo disturbed, "Ok that is just wrong." Gemini W snagged the bra and put an egg, he throw it at one of the viruses and it caused an explosion on the virus. Gemini B said surprised, "Wow it can become the bomb?" "It is," said Gemini W wearing a gas mask.

_You're not the boss of me now  
You're not the boss of me now  
_

They attacked the viruses with their weapons and most of all causing the mess as they fight their way to face Ophiuca, Geo grabbed used the roped and swing to save Luna, Luna smiled at him, "Thank you Geo." Ophiuca used her snakes, but Bud smashed them with the axe. "Smell this old lady," said Bud lifting up his arm and a stretch coming out his arm pit causing her to feel dizzy.

_You're not the boss of me now  
And you're not so big_

Gemini W and B attacked her with the weapons, Geo put Luna on the ground, "Stay here." "OK!" said Luna relieved, Geo take out a tape and he tied Ophiuca with the tape with his battle cry. Gemini W using stringers to blind Ophiuca and Gemini B used the water blasters to make her sticky so she won't escape, Bud beat up the snakes that were about to attack them or poison them. "Hey Ophiuca," said Luna taking out her weapon that is the water blaster filled of acid, Ophiuca said shaken, "Oh no!"

_You're not the boss of me now  
You're not the boss of me now  
You're not the boss of me now_

_And you're not so big_

Luna shooting acid out of her water blaster causing Ophiuca melted into a puddle screaming in pain, Ophiuca said in angered, "I will get you again, I WILL!" Ophiuca is finally went silent as she turned into a puddle of mud, Luna said dropping her weapon, "We better go before." They heard a cough, they turned seeing their parents angered at them at the entrance of the mall, they said in defeat, "We are so (Beep)."

_You're not the boss of me now  
You're not the boss of me now  
You're not the boss of me now  
And you're not so big_

Three hours later after being scolded at, they were force to clean everything the mall, but the boys are relaxing on the summer on the beach stand wearing their swim trucks. Luna clean everything up along with Ophiuca who is revived and yelled by the FM King helped her to clean up. The boys were enjoying their drinks and Luna almost forgot someone, "Hey where is Zack?"

"We don't know," said Gemini B drinking his diet soda. "Maybe she killed him," said Bud jumping into the conclusion, and the others agreed with him. Ophiuca in her mind, "I didn't kill him." Meanwhile in front of the mall, Cygnus and the rest played the instrument outside by the pole where Zack got a wedgie hanging like a flag by Ophiuca. He was humiliated by the crowd, the camera closed up on his face.

_Zack - Life is unfair! _

Zack said screaming for help after the song ended and everyone go their way home, "Geo, Bud, Omega Can someone get me down?"

_The End…_

* * *

Thank you for reading the story, please leave a review or an ideal of a bloopers for this fanfiction. Silver Horror logging out.


End file.
